


"L" is for Loop

by FaultyCamera



Series: Some ghosts really get on my nerves [1]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angsty?, Contains Spoilers!, Gen, all Alex wants is to be freeee, btw there are swear words too, idk - Freeform, only a little though, they good bois, this is my first fanfic dont hurt me!, trigger warning btw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCamera/pseuds/FaultyCamera
Summary: Its pretty much the game's actual format but I just added some cute/angsty stuff? It's not the direct path of the game though, its got its own choices and stuff. Also I'm sorry, I'm late to the fandom XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is cheating? Also theres so much dialog, I'm just now seeing it like this XD

"When the time comes, let Jonas talk to his mom" Alex stared into the mirror in confusion.

"Jonas's mom is dead, how can he-"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

       The ferry's horn interrupted the silence as they neared the island. Alex stood in front of the boat with her step-brother Jonas and her best friend Ren as they all took a photo together. Alex pulled out her radio and fiddled with the settings for fun as she went and sat down in the lobby. Jonas and Ren talked about what they plan on doing once they get off the boat.

"Earth to Alex, you've been ignoring me and playing with that radio for over five minutes now!" Ren shook Alex's shoulders to finally get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Ren," She forced out a half-hearted laugh," I spaced out." It didn't feel like five minutes to her. Jonas scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Jonas, she does that sometimes, just her way of booting up after a long nap."

"Oh I was just itchy, I didnt really notice anything weird..." Jonas said, somewhat shyly.

"Wow so my step-brother doesn't care enough about me to notice somethings up huh?" Alex joked.

"NO-no, it's not like that, I just didn't really see a proble-" Jonas was cut off as the ferry bumped the dock.

"WE'RE HERE!" Ren yelled, causing Alex to cover her ears.

"Jeez Ren, I'd like to keep my ears please?" Alex winced.

"Sorry bud, I'm just excited!" Ren bubbled with joy. Jonas and Alex exchanged confused looks.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Jonas stepped onto land and checked his pockets immediately.

"Ahh- What nice fresh air!" Ren jumped onto the sand.

"Anyone want a cig?" Jonas held out a cigarette for anyone to take.

"Dude, I just said 'what nice fresh air'" Ren's shoulders drooped slightly. Alex slapped the cigarette out of Jonas's hand and buried it with her foot.

"No smoking, It's bad for your lungs." She pointed her finger at Jonas. Ren clapped.

"Alright, we should really get going.." Alex started walking ahead. Jonas stopped at the stairs.

"Wait, Alex I need a word with you, just for a moment." Alex turned and crossed her arms.

"Is it about that cigarette I buried? Cause no, I will not dig it back out." She laughed.

"No, its important." Jonas sounded serious, it made Alex a little uncomfortable.

"Well, spill." She walked to the bottom of the stairs so he wouldn't have to alert everyone on the island.

"I only want you to hear it Alex.." he glanced over at Ren, who wiggled his eyebrows, Jonas cringed. "It'll be quick I promise" Ren decided not to argue and continued along the path without them.

"So, got an undying crush for Ren?" Alex snickered.

"NO! God no, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me I guess? My dad and I just moved in and-"

"Don't sweat it, I'm your sister now so I gotta include you in fun stuff right?" She shrugged and started walking up the hill to where Ren was waiting, Jonas followed. Once they cought up with Ren, he immediately started talking about the townsfolk and the history of the island, Alex could feel herself dozing off. They ascended up the hill and reached a fence with a dumpster sitting against it, looks like they weren't the only ones there. Surely enough, when they climbed over the dumpster, they heard two voices over the cliff's edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all pre-written on google docs so you guys don't have to wait really XD

Alex, Jonas, and Ren made their way down the winding path to meet the two people at the bottom. Alex immediately recognized Clarissa’s red hair.

“You didn’t tell me Clarissa was going to be here,” Alex whispered to Ren.

“Why, was that an important aspect?” He led the party down hill.

“No I just- I just didn’t know she was going to be here.” They continued till they met up with the others. Clarissa did a double take and scoffed when she spotted Alex.

“Anyway, John started-” Nona was interrupted when Clarissa saw the company. Nona waved.

“Hey guys!” Ren started “This is Jonas, Jonas, this is Clarissa and Nona.” Jonas nodded a greeting. Alex said ‘Hello’ and they all made their way to the beach.

\--------------------------

Some time has passed before Ren offered a new idea.

“Hey we should all head to the cave and check out the signals” Alex nodded and Jonas shrugged, Clarissa and Nona agreed. Jonas helped them all over the fence, however, Clarissa was hesitant and skeptical towards him but Clarissa crossed over anyway.

“Alex, try to tune the radio into signals by the rocks” She pulled out a small red radio and tuned to a station with static. The other rock piles had the same effect.

“Woah, that’s pretty cool!” Nona complimented. Alex got lost in thought.

“We should make a movie out of it” Jonas added.

“TOTALLY!” Ren jumped up and down. Clarissa crossed her arms and pouted for no reason.

~~-   ~~- ~~-   ~~- ~~- ~~-

“CLARISSA WAIT!” Alex shouted as Clarissa stepped onto the window sill and -

~~      ~~ ~~     ~~

Alex waited at the door where Jonas ran into, she faced the mirror and -

~~_    ~~_ ~~_   ~~_ ~~_

Alex gasped suddenly and dropped her radio. Everyone in the cave looked over towards her.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Jonas raised an eyebrow.

“What happened?” Ren looked worried. Nona seemed concerned, Clarissa was intrigued. Alex rubbed her head and shut her eyes tightly for a second, trying to remember what she just saw.

“I- a big horse fly bit me and startled me is all...” She waved dismissively and picked up her radio off the ground. Jonas wasn’t convinced but decided not to give his sister a hard time, she looked confused herself.

\--------------------------

They returned to the beach and had to restart the fire. They all sat and told ghost stories before they all eventually dozed off. Alex didn’t want to sleep, so she laid down and pretended to. She was startled by a noise behind her, however, she stayed still anyway. Alex saw the figure looking at each of them. She recognized him, Jonas snuck off with a small flashlight and headed towards the cave. He jumped the fence. Alex slowly got up and followed him. She clambered over the fence ungracefully and saw Jonas jump down a cave opening.

“JONAS!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire work took me four days straight, I'm glad all I need to do is copy and paste or I'd be very upset XD  
> These look really short...Maybe its all the double spacing on my google document?

By now she woken everybody up so she moved quickly down the cave as to not lead anyone else down there. She had her radio in her pocket, she used the screen as a light source since she never brought a flashlight with her on these trips. She stumbled over rocks and called Jonas’s name again. She saw him in the distance. As she approached him, he 

~~-

-was dead on the rocky ground.

~~

-had red unforgiving eyes.

~~_   

-was shining his flashlight around the cave, the light landing on a graffiti mark reading ‘See a man about a dog’

“Jonas?” He jumped at the sound of his name and spun around to see his sister.

“God, you scared me Alex!”

“I scared you? I watched you jump down here without a warning! You could’ve been posses-” 

She stopped mid-sentence and started walking towards a beam of light coming from the next cavern. Jonas tried to stop her but failed miserably. As he followed, he noticed cave crystals, a closet, graffiti, and a floating triangle. Alex was inspecting the closet as Jonas stared at the triangle.

“Hey uhh...you see the floating..triangle- right?”

“Yep” she said without even looking, still sorting through the bottom drawers of the closet.

\--------------------------

Ren jumped out of his sleeping bag from a hypnagogic jerk. He looked around and saw everyone getting up except Jonas and Alex.

“Anyone seen Alex?” Nona asks first, since she was the last one up.

“We all literally just got up Nona” Clarissa was grumpy after being rudely awakened, “Those two probably confessed their uncanny love for eachother and ran off to do god-knows-what.” She sat up, taking in the surrounding, a lot darker than she thought it would be.

“Clarissa you’re disgusting!” Ren cried out, a hint of laughter escaped his mouth as well. Nona just shook her head in slight disappointment.

“But seriously, where are they?” Clarissa stood up and stretched. Ren got up and grabbed a flashlight from his bookbag. 

“Maybe they went into town to find food or something.” Ren took the lead and walked the path leading up towards the small town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is cheating?

Alex woke up to Jonas shaking her.

“Wake up!” Alex shot up from a resting position and jumped to her feet.

“Thank god, you’re not dead.” Jonas sighed in relief and readjusted his beanie.

“Yea but where are we?” Alex glanced at the electric fence, still surging with power. Jonas looked around, ‘how  _ did _ they get there’ he wondered. Alex started up the path, it looked so familiar yet she just couldn't pinpoint it. Jonas was staring at her for some reason.

“Uhm..Jonas? Why are you staring at me?”

“You said something under your breath and I asked what you said and you haven't responded to me for 3 minutes straight…” Alex looked shocked, ‘Did I zone out again?’ she thought to herself.

“Cmon, lets just keep moving”

\--------------------------

“Well they aren't here so..” Clarissa turned around and started going back.

“Wait where are you going Clarissa?” Nona tugged on her sleeve and she sighed and turned back around.

“Obviously they didn't come here so I don't even know why we are still here, let's just go back and wait for them there.”

“What if they're in trouble?” Ren pointed the flashlight towards the ground.

“They have each other, they can take care of themselves, let’s just go.”

“I think Clarissa is right,” Nona cowered at the sudden tension, “Alex knows her way around the island and they’re obviously together if no one yelled for us, so…” Clarissa started walking back to the beachside as Nona followed. Ren stood still in defeat and reluctantly followed, dragging his feet on the dry soil.

\--------------------------

Some time has passed and Alex and Jonas activated the Towers light and intercom. The small radio fuzzed out when the intercom was activated, but nothing else out-of-the-ordinary happened. Since the intercom didn't work, Alex and Jonas tried to find their way back to the beach, but without any luck, the dumpster they originally used was thrown off the cliff.

“Yep, there it is.” Alex sighed.

“Where?” Jonas looked around, Alex pointed down the hill and they saw the dumpster overturned. “Oh...there's no getting that back huh..”

“Nope.” Alex remembered a bridge trolley somewhere past Epiphany Fields. And her and Jonas continued till they found something of use. An old supply cabin with the door half unhinged. Alex cautiously opened the door, trying not to provoke any further damage. The interior was a little more underwhelming then she expected and immediately noticed the power switch on the “off” setting.

“Well, that was kind of simple,” Alex said as she gripped the lever in her hand, Jonas quickly stopped her from further actions.

“Wait! It says ‘beware of overload’ maybe I should pull it..” Jonas suggested.

“There's no way I'm losing two brothers in my lifespan bucko! I got this.” She confidently pulled the switch, as expected, the power activated and sent the tour lights in a sporadic flickering, trying to maintain enough power to light the way.

“Wow..okay then? I kinda expected something ..else?” Alex stood in disbelief, ‘why am I getting that odd feeling again..I could’ve sworn it wouldn't have worked…’

~~-

“I know you're not Jonas, You might as well stop acting like him!” Alex yelled at the figure with glowing eyes as he stepped closer.

“You should just stop trying, your friends are ours now. Alex,  just let go”

~~_

The ‘familiar’ scene faded away, Alex opened her eyes. Jonas was normal, didn't even noticed she blacked out. She rubbed her head and walked out of the cabin with Jonas. She immediately noticed the chair.

“Umm...was that chair..always there?” Jonas stepped back once, Alex didn't move. She knew about that chair, and she knew what it was going to do to her. Absolutely nothing… She walked over without saying a word and sat down, maintaining a strict-like posture.

“Alex..are you?” Jonas reached out to her slowly.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Alex screamed the most blood curdling scream she could muster, sending Jonas jumping five feet back in shock. She immediately broke out laughing, clutching her stomach and falling to the ground.

“N-NOT FUNNY!” Jonas stomped a foot, only making Alex laugh even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is so much dialog I'm so sorry

Ren and Nona flinched as they heard a loud, alarming scream in the distance. Ren recognized the voice immediately.

“That was Alex!” He jumped to his feet and snatched his flashlight from the ground. Nona stood up and glanced over to see Clarissa still snoring, oblivious to the conflict at hand. Again.

“Clarissa wake up!” Nona shook her shoulder, Clarissa grumbled in response, refusing to get up.  
“Alex and Jonas are in trouble, for real this time!” Clarissa opened an eye. Sure, she is a bitch, but she isn't heartless. Besides, who else would she pick on if Alex got torn to shreds by a bear? She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Cmon guys,” Ren marched first, Nona pulled Clarissa to her feet and followed him.  
\--------------------------  
Alex finally pulled herself together, wiping away a tear.

“Are you done?” Jonas was not amused, he had his arms crossed and looked like a disappointed mom when she finds her kid eating candy bars when they're supposed to clean their room.

“Yea, I'm done now.” Alex brushed off her clothes from her laughing fit.

“Well, let’s go, the generator is right over there next to the tram thingy…” Jonas walked ahead of Alex, still pouting. Alex regained her composure and ran to catch up. Once she was side by side, she playfully punched Jonas in the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” Jonas inspected his arm and rubbed it once he knew it was fine.

“For being an idiot” She laughed and activated the generator, then pulled Jonas into the trolley.  
\--------------------------  
Ren and everyone else wandered Epiphany Fields without any clue as to where Alex and Jonas were. Nona started dragging behind as Clarissa argued continuously with Ren about how they're going to get lost if they don't follow the path.

“Why don't we just follow the obvious path?”

“Do you think a bear would only chase Alex and Jonas on a strict path!? If we are going to find them, we need to check everywhere!” Ren swung his arms as he raged, almost smacking Clarissa in the face a couple of times.

“Guys, can we pick up the pace? I feel like they're both dead by now, we are walking at a snail's pace!” Nona was getting anxious. They reached a small cabin with its door still open. A chair waiting outside.

“Do you think they were attacked here?” Ren crouched and inspected all the scuff marks at the foot of the chair. Clarissa wandered into the shack while Nona started to freak out.

“Nona, it's going to be okay, we'll find them.” Ren stood up and comforted her. Clarissa switched on a lamp inside the cabin. The jarring red glow startled her.

“You’d think a lamp’s light would be yellow right?” she called out to her friends. Ren entered the room.

“Huh..that’s certainly odd, maybe its a custom?”

“What the hell is a ‘custom’, there’s just something wrong with it.” Clarissa clicks the switch, but the lamp remains on. “Okay that’s weird…”

“That's all you have to say? ‘That's weird’, the things haunted I bet!” Ren leaves the cabin quickly, shutting the door once Clarissa came out.  
\--------------------------  
Alex and Jonas left the trolley sitting dormant at the cliff top. A small, deflated soccer ball sat in front of the water.

“Hey I had the same brand when I was a kid!” Alex playfully kicked the ball, it didn't go far, but it felt nice to reconnect with old memories, even with a little sadness. The radio staticed, but nothing was understandable. They continued on the path till they reached another cabin, a small radio with extra stations sat by the door. Alex picked it up.

“There's a radio here, but it's got way more stations than mine.” She spun the dial, a ding sounded and a line showed up at the door.

“What the..?” Another ding sounded, slightly higher in pitch. The last ding was accompanied by the click of the lock, Jonas opened the door.

“Woah...what just happened?” He walked in. Alex instantly fidgeted with the radio technology. Old, but working.

“Hello, can anyone hear me?” The broadcaster sent a signal towards the mainland, Alex awaited a response. “Hellooo? Noone?” Static overcame both radios.

“Who…..There?” A weak signal passed through.

“Are you from the mainland? This is Alex, me and my friends are trapped, you have to help us!”

“I………………….”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is REALLY short but REALLY important

 

“Alex? Wake up Alex! We’re almost there!” Ren was standing in front of her with Nona and Jonas.

“Where..are we?” Alex rubbed her eyes and got up, using the seats for stability. She felt nauseous, ‘why is everything rocking?’

“C'mon you goof, we docked already! Your gonna miss the surprise.”

“Wait...Ren?” Alex stumbled off the boat and and gripped the railing.

“Alex are you okay?” Jonas jogged over and helped support her as she walked.

“Why are we back on the boat? We were at that radio station.” Jonas looked at her, confused.

“Alex we just got here…”

\--------------------------

Alex woke up to see Nona crying in a seat next to her. She could barely open her eyes, she was comfortable though. A melodic tone was slurred in the background.

“N--on-a?” Alex strained to speak, her voice was tight and sickly. Nona gasped, immediately rushing over to her.

“Alex! You're awake, I thought you'd never wake up! I'm so glad to see you!” Everything dulled and faded, Alex’s vision started growing dark again as she fell into a slumber.

“ALEX!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this one

She was startled awake by the ship’s horn, a separate fog horn sounded in the distance, she could only presume it was from Edwards Island. Jonas was smoking in the back of the ship, Ren was throwing up into the ocean, Nona and Clarissa were having a casual conversation about what John did to his dad’s car. Alex couldn't shake off a weird feeling, ‘this happened before’, she thought to herself.

“-so then John took a baseball bat and broke all the windows!”

“No way...what did his dad do?”

“Ew Ren! Not next to me!”

“Too late o pal!”

Alex had a splitting headache, she needed them to stop talking all at once or she’ll pass out again.

“...”

Everyone continued chatting, Alex tried speaking once more.

“.....”

“John’s dad threw his pc at him!”

“Oh my god..Really? Was John okay or..?”

“Are you done now, I’m trying to enjoy a smoke.”

“Not quite yet…..”

“He wasn't hospitalized, but it looked like it hit him right in the head!”

“Man, I wish I got to see this.”

“Yknow what, im sick of this! Go throw up on the other side of the boat or something!”

Alex frantically looked for her radio, the thing was going nuts. She snatched it out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

“g--uys!--Qui---t it!_-_ YouR--e all- to_-o -_lo-ud!” Alex flung herself backwards in fear, the radio got tossed to the middle of the room.

“A-HH___H” The static grew louder then cut off abruptly. Everyone was looking at Alex now.

“Alex why did you throw the radio, that was expensive y'know!” Ren scolded in between gags. Jonas dropped his cig when the sudden noise scared him, but he was already picking the radio up for Alex. As he approached to give it back, he saw Alex push herself closer to the wall, eyeing the radio.

“Uhm..Alex. Do you want your radio back?” Alex didn’t respond. The radio crackled for a second.

“Why isn't she talking, she lost it or what?” Clarissa made a circle with her pointer finger towards her head.

“Clarissa, be nice.” Nona sounded agitated.

“Just asking.” Clarissa put her hands up in a defense. The boat stopped at the beachside for the millionth time. Ren did the same as always and dragged them all out, literally doing so to Alex when she wouldn't move from her spot. Everyone was annoyed when Alex wouldn't answer them, but they all did what they always do.  
\--------------------------  
Jonas told Ren to head to the communications tower and meet up with Nona there. Alex was still quiet, she wore a sad expression and had her arms crossed. They had to go meet up with Clarissa and figure out how to send a broadcast for help. Alex had the general idea of what may happen when they get there.

“So Alex...I don't want to sound rude, but why aren't you answering any of us? You've been quiet ever since you woke up from that nap on the ferry.” Alex opened her mouth, but closed it without a emitting a sound.

“.....” The radio vibrated in Jonas’s pocket, he figured it was just a frequency being picked up. 

“Well, if you feel like talking, I’ll be here to listen. I’m your step brother, I won't hate you just cause your a little grumpy.” Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tighter. They started towards Fort Milner. Alex dragged her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay if any of these look incomplete or jump around a lot please tell me? i feel like somethings wrong with my copy and paste XD

Alex stood in front of Jonas and held her arms out so he couldn’t pass, she didn't want him to see this again. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her.

“I was wondering when you were going to come.” Alex turned around to see Clarissa’s red glowing eyes, The Sunken. “Y’know, it’s a real shame you can’t say some snarky remark right now.” Alex flipped her off. 

“No need to get defensive Alex...I’m not here to hurt you...physically...But I just want you to acknowledge the fact that there is no way out of this, you’re just going to go around and around again, same thing each time. There’s no point in continuing…” Clarissa walked over the the intercom. 

“I guess you're looking for this right?” She pointed at it, Alex nodded. “Only chance to ‘save’ you huh? But how are you going to use it if you cant even speak?”

“Child. Sleepy time gal. foolish time. To. play. Pre.tend.”

“How about this, i'll let you say three words into this machine and no more than three or it doesn't sound off. Let’s make this fun..”

“FU-”

“ah-ah -ahh, swearing is off limits. Be serious, or you're little jonas friend goes bye-bye.” Clarissa was levitating in one spot, fiddling with her rock. Alex glared daggers into her skull.

“What, don’t like my offer?” Alex shook her head vigorously.

“Fine, I'll play it your way...five words. Choose wisely, I'm being awfully lenient already.” Clarissa dropped to the ground and walked out of the way. Alex activated the intercom.

“Don’t come to Edwards Island!” She yelled out, making sure it couldn’t be ignored. Clarissa winced.

“Being louder doesn't make your message heard any better than it can…” The lights flickered once. Clarissa made her way to the window.

“You know the drill.” She grinned and let herself fall. Alex made no attempt to catch her or even act surprised.

“Interesting. No. reaction… good. step.. “ the lights started flickering in inconsistent patterns, Alex heard pounding on the door. Clarissa was returned to the room, hopefully not possessed.

“ALEX!” Jonas yelled out. Alex knocked once, getting Jonas to stop, then opened it.

“Thank goodness you’re okay! Why did you close the door after?” Alex made a dismissive wave then hugged Jonas.  
\--------------------------  
Alex and Jonas brought Clarissa and they went to meet up with the other two at the tower.

“Did you figure out what's going on?” Ren actually looked serious for once. Jonas shook is head, Alex still silent. Nona ran and hugged Clarissa for a second, then backed off.

“So no one knows what is happening...how do we figure out?” Ren starts to pace.

“I know what is happening…” Clarissa spoke up, everyone turned their attention to her.

“Well?” Jonas impatiently taps his foot, eager to end the mystery.

“It’s Alex’s fault we’re here and it's her scheming against us.” 

“Oh my god Clarissa give it a break!” Jonas sighed.

“No I'm serious this time. Think about why she’s been so quiet lately, not answering any of our questions about the frequencies, the events happening, or about the crazy glitchy shit!”

“There’s no way we’re believing that, you’ve been at Alex’s throat for the past, what, 5 hours? Give it a rest already!” Ren defended.

“Are you saying you are behind it too? Think about it! Just really think about it! Alex has been acting distant and it’s almost like she’s keeping something from us” Clarissa fused with anger and hatred. Alex tried to yell and argue and scream but nothing happened, she was infuriated.

“Guys calm down!” Nona tried shoving Clarissa and Alex apart.

“Look how angry she is right now! I don't doubt she bottles herself to sell her ‘innocent’ act,” Alex was restrained by Jonas and she claws her hand in Clarissa’s general vicinity. The radio vibrated sporadically and fell out of Jonas’s pocket. It sputtered out static and furious clicks and hisses. Alex continued to struggle, trying to pry herself out of jonas’s arms. Clarissa started at her before Ren stepped in between, trying to push her back. 

“Alex is a danger to all of us, move out of the way!” 

“No Alex isn't behind all this, she wouldn’t do that!”

“Well there’s no other logical reason!” Ren had enough, he shoved Clarissa and she stumbled back into the wall. 

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH!” Nona helped Clarissa up. “Stop fighting ALL OF YOU, were getting NO where in finding out what’s going on!” and radio calmed down, Alex stopped struggling against Jonas, but she stayed attentive.

“Nona, you're a good friend and I respect you, but this is serious.” Clarissa straightened her back, and walked towards Alex.

“Clarissa stop..”

“Calm down I just want to talk to her.”

“You can talk from there.” Jonas offered. Alex glared at her. The radio fuzzed slightly. Jonas eyed it, then realized.

“Nona hand me the radio!” Jonas pointed quickly then went back to holding Alex back. She picked it up and held it out to Jonas, but then realized that he couldn't exactly hold it.

“What do I do with it?”

“Hold it next to Alex.” Nona raised an eyebrow, “Just trust me, okay?” Nothing to lose, she held the radio next to Alex, it jolted to life, sending out all kinds of crackles and sizzles. Nona took a step back, reaching her arm farther to stay near Alex.

“Cla--r_-is-a” It sounded choked and strained, “yo--u Bi__-t_c-_h!” Clarissa’s eyes widened slightly, ’what the hell?’ she thought to herself. Ren stifled a laughter. Alex relaxed slightly, finally they figured something out…

“What did you call me?” Clarissa advanced, Alex fought against Jonas again.

“G-et th-e f-_uc_k aw-_ay f-r_om me!” the radio reverberated inside the tower’s closed walls. Alex’s enraged expression quickly turned into a panicked demeanor, like a rabbit trapped in the jaws of a wolf. Clarissa stalked closer, wearing the glowing eyes of the sunken. 

“A-HH_-_H” the radio buzzed from the volume. Nona freaked out and dropped the radio, the distraction allowed Alex to take off running. She descended down the ladder swiftly and took off in a sprint once she hit the bottom.

“Alex wait!” Ren called after her. No one else saw the eyes, however they needed to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forget where I even am, does this fanfic make sense anymore or ?

Alex couldn't believe it, another loop, back on the same boat, same route, same destination, same ghosts. She couldn't stand it anymore, this must be the millionth and second time she’s done this. Everything is too familiar, from when ren wakes her up to when they leave the island. Any second she’ll be shaken awake and hear ‘We’re here! C’mon guys, what are we waiting for? Lets go!’ What do they want from her?

“A-lex, wa-Ke up” She must admit, this was new...and creepy

“It-s no-t yo_ur ti--_m-e y-et” the distorted voice started coming together.

“Is that you ----?” Alex was ripped out of that setting and shoved back on the boat.

“Alex cmon, get up already?” She pouted, but opened her eyes anyway. Same thing. 

“You hear about what John did to his dad’s car?” nona started up.

“No, what?” Clarissa responded.

“Anyone want a smoke?” Jonas offered.

“I think I'm gonna hurl!” Ren ran around frantically. Alex sighed and rested her head on the seat. She didn’t want to keep doing this. Jonas must've noticed her uninterest, he sat down next to her.

“So what are you all sad about?” he awkwardly shuffled in his seat.

“Nothing.. Just tired.” She wasn't lying, she was tired. Tired of life, tired of ghosts, tired of Edwards Island. She just wanted to leave and live a normal life, or no life at all, whichever got her out of this. 

“Guys look!” Ren pulled a fish out from behind the boat’s edge. Then he threw up a little more.

Same thing happened, they reached the dock, they made their way to the beach, Alex tried to refuse the cave idea but Ren insisted she came along and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They were all surprised by the station static, Alex went to all three rock piles before any of them could comment.

“There, I did the radio thing. Let’s get out of here please?” Alex spoke in monotone and started to climb over the fence.

“Wait, I saw something down this little cavern!” Jonas started crawling through

“Jonas don't you fu- ugh there no use” She followed him anyway. Tuned into the triangle, got teleported, found Clarissa dead, went to get Ren.  
\--------------------------  
“Hey uhh..I don't want to be..that guy...but when Clarissa fell..out of the window, why weren’t you surprised at all? You just left the room without a sound!” Jonas sounded almost hurt, but why should he care about what Alex thought?

“You wouldnt understand Jonas...just forget about it, it doesn’t matter anyway. Clarissa is still alive so..”

“But what if she wasn’t?”

“I knew she would be...just drop it okay? I’m not really in the mood for arguing..” Alex did everything she needed to in a split, turned power on, refuse offer, activate generator, use tram. They reached to top and Alex kicked the ball, ignored her reflection, and turned the cassette.

“There’s Ren! I saw him in the window.” Jonas pointed towards the small shack.

“Alright, c’mon.” Once they got up there, Alex swung the door open in a dramatic entrance.

“Ahh!” Ren flinched, "Oh, it’s just you guys”

“Just us? What do you mean ‘just us’?”

“I thought you guys were like, werewolves or something.” Ren got up from the floor and headed out the door, “can we leave now? I’m gettin the creeps.” They ran into Nona as they were going back, she agreed to come with them to the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like how i don't summarize these and just use this space to talk XD i don't like sumarizzing stuff, cause then its like a spoiler. Also, if youre commited enough to get to this point, i dont think you need a summary to grab your attention right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets really bad, really quickly

“So we need a key to the Adler Estate! Which would most likely be in town in the office.” Ren paced, spewing ideas. “Alex, you should take someone with you on the trip! Preferably me but I won't decide for you.” He already admitted that he had a another brownie so Jonas wasn't having any of it.

“And why in the world would she choose you? You’re halfway to ‘cupcake land’”

“I’ve been her best friend for a long time, of course she’d pick me!”

“Yea right, you’re food should be kicking in any minute now!”

“Guys stop fighting, it’s not solving anything.” Nona facepalmed.

“No, I’m tired of this guy thinking he’s the know-it-all-everyone-loves-him kinda guy, if anything Alex should choose me, I’ve been at her side from the start of all this mess!”

“Guys shut up or I’m going alone…” Alex intervened. She heard this argument thousands of times.

“Ren I can’t stand you right now! Why in the world would you eat another brownie at a time like this and expect Alex to pick you?” Nona yelled again for them to stop, but they didn’t, just kept arguing. Alex sighed and walked out of the room and to the railing. She climbed on top of it and stood for a couple seconds, bracing herself. Ren noticed her but he was high enough to not quite evaluate the situation.

“Haha” he said sarcastically, “Alex very funny, get down before you hurt yourself for real though.” Nona and Jonas switched their attention to Alex, on the railing and standing dangerously close to certain death. 

“ALEX!” Jonas bolted over. Alex closed her eyes, spread her arms out, and tipped forward. Nona screamed, Jonas swiped over the railing trying to grab the fabric of her coat to pull her up but she was a centimeter too far. Alex plummeted. Nona covered her ears, Jonas started sprinting down the ladder. Halfway he heard the impact, he stopped for a second, tears forming, then continued downward.

“ALEX! Please wake up! You can’t just.. We didn’t..” Jonas sobbed as he cradled Alex’s lifeless body. Ren yelled from the tower.

“I-is she d-dead?” Ren started crying after Jonas nodded, Nona was in the corner, covering her face with her knees. Ren climbed down the ladder with Nona and both wept once they saw her.

“W-why did she do that?!” Ren went into a spiral of sadness and anger. Jonas stayed silent, Nona covered her mouth. The radio fidgeted in Alex’s pocket. Jonas got a glimpse of hope, but why? It’s not like she can talk through it..anymore. 

“Well, g-grab the radio, see what its p-problem is.” Ren cried a little more. Jonas grabbed the radio and pulled up the antenna.

“Sleepy. Time. gal. sleep?” Jonas was taken aback.

“U-uhm, sleepy time gal?”

“A-_le-X.. Go-nE?” A different voice penetrated the choppy monotone voices. It sounded familiar, almost like Jonas himself.

“Y-yes, Alex is..”

“Sh_e wi--ll b-_E ba-ck” The sounded so calm and reassuring, but scary at the same time.

“Sleepy. Time. gal.. is. Ours-ours” the radio screeched like a phone would if put against another phone. Another frequency was breaking through, this one Jonas heard from earlier.

“Don’t come to Edwards Island!” It was Alex’s voice, from the time she was silent. She closed the door on Jonas and spoke through the intercom. But that didn’t happen today? Alex was still missing, he had to find her. Jonas opened his eyes...a boat, ‘wasn’t I here already?’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like these last two aswell

“ALEX!” Jonas ran and hugged Alex, she patted his back awkwardly.

“You okay there?” She asked him. 

“I should be asking you! You threw yourself off the communications tower!” Alex eyes turned into saucers.

“Y-you remember?!” She practically leaped out of her seat.

“Wha-of course I remember, that was traumatizing!” Everyone else was having their casual conversations once again, Alex was overjoyed. “Why are we back on the boat, how are you alive?” 

“Jonas this is all a loop, every time we beat the ghosts we just come right back…that’s why I dropped off the tower, I just..I just wanted it all to end.” Jonas’s shoulders drooped.

“You coulda told us about this, we would’ve helped.”

“Jonas I tried before! Everyone just thought I lost it...like Clarissa, or Nona, even Ren thought it was a little crazy. No one listened when I told them not to go to the island!” Jonas thought of something.

“Then let’s just not go in the cave… I won’t run off, Ren will eat his brownie and it won’t happen.” Alex’s hope raised slightly. The boat reached the dock, they went to the beach, drank, sang, played games, but not once did they step foot in the cave.  
\--------------------------  
Alex felt tired, not depressed, actually happy. Jonas tossed a seaweed strand at her.

“EW! Oh it’s ON!” She ran and grabbed some seaweed and chucked it at Jonas, it hit him straight in the face. They both laughed.

“ONCORE!” Ren cheered.

“Keep it going” Nona laughed

“I want to see bloodshed!” Clarissa chanted. Jonas threw a stone, it missed, Alex acted surprised, and when Jonas said sorry, she threw a stone at him. She purposefully missed however. Ren joined in, throwing brownie crumbs.

“You’ll never catch me!” Alex bolted away. Ren chased her, Jonas pursued Ren with a handful of pebbles. Ren launched crumbs at Alex as she ran, laughing maniacally until he got several pebbles to the head, in which he realized his position. Ren and Jonas threw objects at each other in a war of friendly fire.

“You guys are lame, I wanted real war!” Clarissa stood up and contributed by throwing rocks. She aimed straight for faces, but missed half the time, most rocks hit legs and chests. Other rocks missed the person entirely. Alex threw sticks at her.

“Really alex? Sticks? Cmon use something that actually hurts people.”

“So your attitude?” Alex snickered, Clarissa chucked a rock at her, but she side stepped it. 

“Oh you little-” Clarissa charged and flung large stones at her.

“Ow Clarissa! Knock it off with the rocks will ya?” Alex kept running away, double jumping the stairs in an attempt to get away. Clarissa refused, but when she was coming up the stairs, Alex dropped a load of twigs. Ren and Jonas closed in on her and threw pebbles and brownie remains.

“Okay okay I’m down!” Clarissa surrendered. Nona waved her over to talk about John again. Jonas and Ren tracked Alex down.

“How come i don't get a partner?!” She yelled from behind a shed.

“I’ll help out!” Nona jogged over, gathering small sticks and leaves.

“What's that gonna do?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Things are gunna get heated!” Nona wrapped the leaves around the stick and pulled out a lighter. Alex stood back.

“I think you had one too many beer cans Nona…”

“Nonsense, they got rocks, we got grenades… it’s totally fair!” Nona and Alex hid and waited for Jonas and Ren to come around the corner.

“Come out come out wherever you are!!” Ren creeped past, Nona threw the stick, it landed right in front of him.

“OH SHIT! JONAS GET DOWN!” Ren pulled Jonas down behind a rock.

“Shh, they're behind that cabin..” he whispered a plan, Jonas crawled to the other side, making no noise. Ren stood up as a distraction.

“I know you guys are behind there! Come fight me head to head!” Jonas lurked closer. Alex prepared a shot, twelve pebbles in one hand, two sticks in the other. She threw it. Jonas’s hand came over her mouth and he yanked her backwards. She struggled but accepted defeat.

“Help me get Ren.” He whispered, She nodded. He released her and they gathered more ammo. Nona and Ren talked some sort of truce out and then realized they were alone. Clarissa stood up quietly, back straightened. Alex got a shiver of dread for a second, but focused her attention on her target. She waited for the perfect moment. Jonas made a war cry.

“INGAGE!” Jonas and Alex pelted Ren and nona with small objects available in the general vicinity.

“TAKE COVER!” Ren grabbed a cardboard sheet next to him and shielded him and his comrade. Clarissa stalked closer to the battlefield, her power at the ready.

“FALL BACK!” Alex ran around the dirt mounds and tried forming a fort. Jonas gathered more rocks and made a pile in between him and his sister. 

“I hope Nona ran out of fire sticks...otherwise we’re screwed.” Alex whispered, Jonas glanced at her.

“Fire sticks? She has fire sticks??” He calculated their chance of survival. It was dwindling. Clarissa scaled the stairs slowly. Alex caught a glimpse of red hair before she ducked under flying stones.

“Clarissa is involved now.” Alex murmured to jonas.

“That means slaughter…let’s get out of here!”

Jonas followed a hidden path down to the shops, Ren caught a glimpse of them and followed his own path. Jonas quickly crossed the trail to hide behind the antiques shop, Alex dog-ran on all fours over to his spot.Clarissa skulked back and forth, seeking for her victims in between different buildings, occasionally humming to herself.

Ren and Nona shared a glance. The two groups crossed paths and truced among each other, they planned a coordinated attack on Clarissa. Nona was to throw large rocks to lure her to a certain spot, Jonas would throw sticks and rocks then run quietly to safety, Alex would stand in the middle of the path and as Clarissa came to her, they’d all attack. Now all they had to do was put the plan in action and hope it goes well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definetly a lot less dialog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will probably write more for different fandoms and stuff but it depends on the fandom itself!

“Ok everyone clear on the plan?” Ren went over the aspects vaguely and they started. Nona tossed a large rock behind the office. Clarissa tiptoed over. Once she was in the perfect spot, Jonas tossed several pebbles then took off, quiet enough to not lead her. Alex didn’t want to be bait, so Ren thought of something else as Clarissa patrolled.

“Come out cowards” She grinned, ‘they stand no chance’ she thought to herself. Dusk was setting, illuminating one side of buildings and creating an eerie glow. Alex felt something was up, everything felt like it had a hint of unease. It couldn’t be though, she didn’t tune the triangle.

“I see you Alex~” Clarissa edged closer to Alex’s hiding spot, Alex crept to the other side of the building to avoid her.

“All the outs in free” Clarissa taunted with a maniacal grin. She spotted Alex and barreled towards her, Alex screaked and fled instantaneously. Jonas jolted out of character and ran in the clearing. He jumped out of the way to evade being pummeled by Alex as she stampeded away from Clarissa, who held her hands out in some creepy horror movie claw pose.

“Come here little one~!” Alex tripped, falling hard on her stomach, the radio flew out of her pocket and clattered to the ground. Alex lay motionless. Jonas, who was jogging behind, broke into a desperate sprint once Alex ceased movement for a concerning amount of time. Clarissa stopped running and was kneeling down beside her, gently shaking her shoulders.

“Alex? C’mon this isn't funny anymore.” Ren peered over the small cliff uphill to where the path lead up to.

“Everything okay down there?” He spotted Alex at a strange posture and ran to catch up.

“Alex! Don’t do this again!” Jonas slid on his knees and turned her over. He put his hand on her neck. Ren slowed and hovered over them.

“Dude are you choking her?” Ren sounded like he actually meant it.

“No you idiot, he’s checking her pulse” Clarissa bitched. Nona was still in hiding, she couldn’t hear the commotion going on below her. Jonas’s breath hitched.

“Dude you can’t be real right now!” Clarissa’s anxiety bubbled up slowly. Ren stood in shock for a couple seconds.

“There’s no way she’s dead from that! Move aside” Ren grabbed Alex’s wrist and felt around for her pulse, he was just about to speak when-

“RAAAAAAAWR!” Alex yowled a spine chilling roar, alarming everyone. Nona was certain there was some sort of bear monster hybrid ripping her friends apart, but when she went to investigate, all she saw was disappointed friends and Alex, dissolving into laughter.  
\--------------------------  
Everyone settled down after their extended game of war / hide and seek. Alex picked her radio up after her fall, she switched through the stations, trying to find something of interest. She found a station playing three different tunes, one had high to low steps, the other a consistant low beat, and the last playing calm flowing tune. All three playing harmoniously, they lowered in pitch and rose as if being wound up.

“Alex, change the station will ya? That song messes with my head.” Clarissa took a swig of her beer and laid down. Dusk had passed, leaving the sky open and full of stars. Alex shifted the dial to the left, then right, then stopped on a station that didn't play static, didn't play anything really, just silent whispering. She cranked up the volume.

“Don’t come to Edwards Island. Don’t come to Edward’s Island. Don’t come to Edwards Island.” Ren sat up.

“Alex don’t play that creepy shit on me! Just turn it off.” Ren rubbed his eye while he spoke. Jonas exchanged glances with Alex. ‘This can’t be good’ they thought simultaneously. Alex hit the power button, nothing changed.

“Don’t come to Edwards Island. Don’t c-ome to Edwards Isl-and. D-on’_t com_-e to E-DwarD-s Isl_aND” The radio glitched out and played nothing but static. Ren re-announced that he was officially creeped out. The rest of the night was uneventful. Everyone either fell asleep or was really close to doing so. Alex was happy, she wasn’t sure if she’d make it to see the next day, she could very easily loop back around like every other time. But for the time being, she enjoyed her stay while it lasted.

 

 

Until she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were really intrigued by this fic then stay tuned for the sequel! It won't be out as quick, I'm still writing and and coming up with ideas for it. Thank you all for reading! Also I promise the second work will have more description and a little less dialog, plus longer chapters, okay bye!


End file.
